100 Hairspray Drabbles Challenge
by FabulouslyMichelle
Summary: Multiple authors team up to bring you 100 Hairspray Drabbles! Trink/Penweed/Edna Turnblad/Tracy/Link/Inez/Velma/Corny Collins/Motormouth Maybelle/Penny/Seaweed/CornBelle/Council Kids/Baltimore/
1. Opals and Lollypops

XOXO Lollypops and Opals XOXO

"Ack!" Penny cried out in alarm. She had been sitting on the sofa in Motormouth Maybelle's record store, sucking dreamily on her lollypop, when Seaweed invaded her personal space by jumping on her.

"Did I scare you?" He grinned. She shook her head, smacking herself in the face with her own pigtails as the boy removed himself from her lap and sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek, as her mouth was full of lollypop. She gazed at him in moony idiocy as he smiled that million dollar smile.

"I got something for you," his eyes twinkled as he reached into his pocket. "My mama said I could give you this; it was my grandmother's." Penny ooh'd and almost ah'd at the opal and silver ring that Seaweed slid onto her finger.

"It…it's beautiful!" She said after removing the lollypop from her mouth. She held out her hand and tilted her head as the opal shone brightly. She turned to him, planting a cherry flavored kiss on his lips before popping the lollypop back into her mouth. She leaned against him, placing her newly adorned hand on his chest.

"Mama said to give it to the one I'm going to marry…" Penny lifted her face to his, smiling past the stick of her lollypop. "But you can't have a lollypop in your mouth at the wedding" he chuckled. She nodded whimsically, and he kissed her nose.


	2. Let's Stay This Way Forever

XOXO Let's Stay This Way Forever XOXO

Tracy plopped onto the sofa in Motormouth Maybelle's record store. She patted the cushion next to her, prompting Link to take a seat. He opted instead to sit on her lap, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. He nuzzled her neck as she giggled.

"Hey, something is backwards here" she teased.

"Mmm-mm, everything is juuust perfect" he said contently, resting his chin on top of her head and sighing. She leaned against him, relishing his warmth.

"You know what I wish?" He asked. "I wish we could spend every day just cuddling. Just cuddling, dancing, and then cuddling some more." Tracy grinned.

"Isn't that pretty much what we do?" Link thought for a moment, then removed his head from hers and peered into her sweet face; he shrugged. "Good point" he smiled crookedly.

"Um, would you mind getting your bony booty off of me now?" Tracy said good-naturedly. Link obliged, rolling off of her and instead lying down with his head in her lap. She stroked his hair as he closed his eyes, smiling gently.

"Tracy?"

"Yes?"

"Can we stay like this forever?"

"Of course we can."

"Promise?" He opened his eyes, gazing hopefully at her.

"Promise." She smiled, bending to kiss his forehead. He closed his eyes and sighed in pure bliss.


	3. Boxes

--Boxes--

Velma VonTussle slammed the door to her office. She mumbled angrily to herself as she began tearing open desk drawers and dumping the contents into a large cardboard box. She cursed Corny; she cursed 'Lil Inez; she cursed Mister Spritzer; she cursed the outfit she had chosen for the Miss Hairspray Pageant; she knew she should have worn the fire engine red mini dress with matching satin hair bows, pumps, and bolero jacket; than maybe she would still have a frickin' job. She was so lost in her ramblings that she didn't here the door open.

"_Missus VonTussle?"_ Velma wheeled around and had to fight back a storm of hysterical crying that threatened to engulf her as she saw, peeking through the door, a small dark-skinned face wearing a tiara. Velma glared violently at Inez Stubbs for a moment, then turned back to the desk and began throwing framed photographs into her box. Over the sound of breaking glass, Inez spoke.

"_I just wanted to tell you that we don't hate you, there's been too much of that already," _Inez felt stupid; she had snuck out of the house and taken a cab to get here and she wasn't even sure why. If her mother found out, she was going to get the wooden spoon for sure. She stepped through the door, closing it behind her. She watched Velma's hands flying through the air; suddenly she imagined the spoon in the clutches of the former station manager, and she shuddered.

Velma could ignore the little brat no longer and turned to her, crossing her arms.

"_That's not what you wanted to say; you came here to gloat, didn't you?" _Inez shook her head, cowering under Velma's fierce blue gaze; she was scared spitless. To her dismay, Velma came closer.

"_That's not what you wanted to say at all!" _She cried, poking a finger in the girl's face._ "You came for a show! You're hoping I'll break down and beg your forgiveness!" _ Velma straightened her back, putting her nose in the air._ "Well, you are sadly mistaken!!" _She turned and stalked to a file cabinet, wrenching open a drawer and throwing handfuls of papers into her box.

"_You don't have to beg," _Inez said matter of factly.

"_What," _cried Velma, again spinning around to face her, _"is that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means that I forgive you for not letting me on the show. I know you're a certain kind of person; the kind who doesn't like us. You're not the first, and you won't be the last." _Velma stared incredulously at Inez Stubbs; she thought she must be joking.

"_Did your mother put your curlers in too tight last night?!" _Velma slammed the filing cabinet drawer shut, leaving a stack of untouched papers inside. She made her way to the desk chair and threw the pink satin cushion into the box, filling it. _"Great. I need another box now." _She stamped, flat-footed, to the door.

"_There are a lot of boxes out by the dumpsters," _Inez offered. Velma snorted, than made her way through the studio toward the rear exit of the building, Inez following at what she deemed a safe distance.

"_I just," _Inez started. She was interrupted by Velma's shrill voice.

"_You, child, have been inhaling too much hairspray!"_ She continued her trek to the door, pushing it open violently. She began digging through cardboard.

"_I just want to make sure you'll be okay."_ Velma stopped dead. She stood quite still, her face twisted into an expression of confusion. Someone actually cared? Even after the way she had been fired?

Inez didn't know what to do; the words had simply spilled from her mouth. She gazed at the back of Velma's head. After several long moments, Velma turned slowly around to face the child. She didn't speak. Inez walked past the woman and picked up a box. She offered it to Velma.

Velma's eyes followed the small figure. When Inez offered the box, she took it delicately. The box suspended between them, the corners of her mouth began to twitch awkwardly. She held the box, at a loss for words; so she chose merely to turn and walk back into the building.

Inez blinked in mild bewilderment as she watched the door click shut. She tilted her head, and a crooked smile blossomed on her face. 'Lil Inez Stubbs retreated from the premises, wondering how in the world she was going to get home.


	4. A Few Thoughts On Shaking And Shimmying

--A Few Thoughts On Shaking and Shimmying--

Edna lowered herself to the sofa cushions as she took a bite of Maybelle's homemade cornbread. She bobbed her head to the music as she chewed, gazing whimsically at the young dancers and remembering a time when she could move like them. Twenty five years and one hundred and thirty pounds ago she had been quite comfortable on the dance floor, unafraid to shake her stuff. But although she could still do a fair amount of shaking and shimmying, she was content with the occasional twirl with Wilbur. She sighed heartily, smiling to herself as she took another bite of cornbread.


	5. Sweet Potatoes and a Fiddle

--Sweet Potatoes and a Fiddle--

"Tracy, eat your sweet potatoes." Edna Turnblad spoke across the table to her daughter.

"Mother, I hate sweet potatoes," Tracy said, wrinkling her nose as she pushed the orange mush around on her plate.

"Well eat them anyway; you're getting too skinny, I think I'm starting to see your collarbone." Tracy rolled her eyes. Since she had started dancing on the Corny Collins show, she had been steadily losing weight.

"Mom, I don't like sweet potatoes. If you would give me something fit for human consumption, I would eat it." She sat her fork down. "May I be excused?"

"…Go ahead," Edna said in a defeated tone. "But give me your sweet potatoes; there's no sense letting them go to waste." Tracy stood and scraped the sweet potatoes onto her mother's plate. She placed her own plate in the sink, and then went to her bedroom.

In her room, Tracy stood in front of the mirror. She turned to peer at the reflection of her deflating bottom, sighing heavily at the sight. She placed her hands on her buns, feeling the difference.

"How in the world am I supposed to shake my stuff if I don't have any stuff to shake?" She wondered allowed. She left the mirror, making her way to her bed. She reached under the pillow and pulled out a half eaten Baby Ruth. She took a bite as she returned to the mirror. She turned to the side and winced as she saw the size of her chest. "My God…I'm mutating into a Von Tussle," she said in quiet bewilderment. There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Edna entered.

"What are you doing?"

"Weeping over my diminishing physique," Tracy said distractedly, placing her hands on her abdomen and sticking her chest out in an attempt to enlarge it; the attempt was futile.

"Mister Pinky called earlier today; he has an issue with your lack of fat," Edna said frankly, and Tracy's brow furrowed. "He says you better start eating éclairs and snowballs before you blow away in the wind. His clothes won't fit you soon." Tracy groaned.

"Mom, I eat five square meals a day and Baby Ruth's around the clock!" Tracy said miserably. "At lunch I eat everyone's leftovers. If someone holds something up and says "who wants this?' I take it!" Edna shook her head.

"You're dancing too much, you'll wear yourself out!" Well, that was half the truth; Tracy and Link had lost their virginity to each other not long after the Miss Hairspray Pageant. Needless to say, he kept her fit as a fiddle; and he played her at least twice a week.

"Maybe the doctor can give me something to slow my metabolism down?" She said hopefully.

"I'll make you an appointment. Meanwhile you are not doing any unnecessary exercise and you are taking it easy on the show. Is that clear?"

"Yeah…sure." Tracy took a bite of Baby Ruth, still gazing at her reflection.

"Good night, hun."

"'Night." Her mother closed the door behind her. "Link, no matter how skinny I get, I will never be even remotely similar to Amber," she said to the pictures of him around the mirror. "I promise." She sighed once again as she finished the Baby Ruth.


	6. See Them Dance

--See Them Dance--

By: tadsgirl

Corny arrived as the music began. He watched those young bodies move in a way that the white kids didn't. Man, sometimes he wished he could get those moves down himself. He watched with fascination as these kids danced. When he had asked Maybelle where they practiced, she laughed.

"Honey, the moves are inside them. They don't need to." She grinned.

Velma had the council go over the latest dances, over and over. Again and again. They were so choreographed, so scripted. Yet here were Maybelle's dancers, who looked better and much smoother, just moving to the beat. And the music! To Corny that was crazy man. It was so hip! He closed his eyes

and began to move in the shadows. If only he could put those kids in with his Council. If only they could dance together. The kids could teach each other something. Something great. How to let the music flow and their bodies flow with it. If only….

The music ended and Maybelle's voice chimed in. Corny opened his eyes and was slightly startled by the young girl standing in front of him.

"Mr. Collins" Yolanda whispered, "Can I help you?"

Yolanda was a pretty girl with skin lighter than the other Colored girls. Corny had seen her before and thought that if she lighten her hair like Maybelle's she could easily go north and pass for white. She sure was lovely as well. Her smile could light a room. The boys seemed to flutter around her. The girls whispered in her ears and hugged her. She was a sweet addition to Negro Day and got fan mail accordingly. Corny smiled.

"No Yolanda. I'm just here to enjoy the beat." He replied.

"It would be nice if you could join us. Maybe for only a day." She said as she looked down.

He laughed quietly, "Oh no, Little Lady. My moves are not as slick as yours. I'd look like the old man I am. Besides, the only way I'd dance on Negro Day is with you. Think you could show me those moves?" he said putting on the charm.

Her eyes met his, her hand flew up to her mouth and she giggled, "Oh Mr.

Collins!" Then she turned and scurried away.

Corny had never seen a Colored girl blush before. He had to smile.


	7. I Will Dream of You Tonight

"Amber, could you please stop that?" Link said irritably, swatting Amber's face away. She had been nibbling on his ear for a good five minutes, and he was getting sick of it; not to mention somewhat grossed out. They were on a bench outside Corny's dressing room, whiling away the time before Velma could take him home. Amber leaned back and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Oh, don't act like such a four-year-old."

"Who pissed in_ your _cornflakes this morning?" She said haughtily as she stood.

"Let me know when it's time to go!" Link called after her as she stalked away. He should probably feel bad about offending his girlfriend, but he was in a bad mood, and he knew she would come back. He wasn't sure why he was in such a bad mood. She was definitely part of it; that much he knew for certain. He stood and wondered what to do to occupy his time. He began to wander in the general direction of the front doors to the studio.

Outside he leaned against the front of the building, watching the cars pass by. When a city bus stopped to drop off a passenger, he scanned the windows of the bus lazily. He perked up a bit when he saw the big girl from school; Tracy, was it? She was laughing heartily, evidently very amused by something; Link wished he knew what. He found himself wishing he was beside her in the bus seat, laughing and grinning as she did. He imagined what it would be like to go steady with someone like her; someone so…_different…_from other girls.

When the bus began to drive away, he walked briskly down the sidewalk, following it. Somebody on the bus pointed at him, and the girl turned, giving him a moony glance. He grinned goofily, stopping to run a hand over his smoothly gelled hair. He watched as she rode away, certain that she would be in his dreams tonight.


End file.
